


Mirrored Lust

by XxViolet_ArcanexX



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asmocest, Asmodeus really be falling in love with himself huh, Biting, Finger Sucking, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Scratching, best sex ever but I suck at writing smut, idk what im doing with my life, uhhh vanilla, we need more Asmocest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxViolet_ArcanexX/pseuds/XxViolet_ArcanexX
Summary: Asmodeus loves his physical appearance, maybe a little too much...
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Asmodeus, Asmodeus/Asmodeus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Mirrored Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration taken from the new music video that was released. When Asmodeus was about to kiss himself in the mirror, I knew I had to make a fic about it >W<

“Beauty and Beauty” by Rupert Brooke

When Beauty and Beauty meet  
All naked, fair to fair,  
The earth is crying-sweet,  
And scattering-bright the air,  
Eddying, dizzying, closing round,  
With soft and drunken laughter;  
Veiling all that may befall  
After -- after --

Where Beauty and Beauty met,  
Earth's still a-tremble there,  
And winds are scented yet,  
And memory-soft the air,  
Bosoming, folding glints of light,  
And shreds of shadowy laughter;  
Not the tears that fill the years  
After -- after --

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Asmodeus gazed into the full body mirror, once again falling in love with his everlasting beauty. The way his champagne colored hair complimented his rose beige skin, how his bangs fell over his left eye but not cluttering it, how his his red-orange eyes glistened like a flame that never dies, how perfectly symmetrical his face was, and how petal pink his pretty lips were.

God, if he had a clone, he’d fuck him right here and now. He was so beautiful that he wanted to touch himself more than with the usual. He wants to know how it feels to enter himself, enter the hole of the Avatar of Lust. To feel the motion of his own tongue in his mouth… 

Unconsciously, he started licking his fingers in his mouth, tongue slowly rolling over them before his mouth closed to suck on them. All the while he stared in the mirror, heat growing in his groin. 

He was the most sparkling jewel of the three realms; many had wept in awe of his breathtaking beauty. No one can ever compete with him in terms of looks for he’ll forever be the most beautifulest one of all. He was like a coral rose that never wilted as if encased in amber: Immortal beauty oozing with desire.

He’s so pretty, 

so pretty, 

so pretty, 

pretty, 

pretty, 

pretty… 

His other hand was already at work rubbing his member through his clothes but ahhhh it wasn’t enough he needed skin contact it was getting unbearable. He took off his pants so he could watch himself stroke his own dick. It too looked beautiful, slender and a little veiny with the special ability to adjust to the juuuust right length to satisfy any being he happened to have intercourse with. Such wonders this little pretty thing has done. It’s a blessing, of course, he was once an angel, but that didn’t change how his body maintained the glow of the Heavens. He was made to shine and be showered in smiles and compliments about how it was impossible for a being to be so beautiful, it went against the universe! 

But being born with such good looks comes with having to maintain them, and he hasn’t failed to do so for centuries. He always keeps up with appearances because it would be unforgivable not to. Truly this piece of art should be on display for all to see, they all must see him and fall to their knees.

His pace had quickened in desperation as saliva slipped out the side of his mouth from his messy sucking. The sinful indulgence was so great, so wonderful, ahhh he was so perfect it was beautiful he’s beautiful so beautiful that his body jolted from its orgasm. 

Oh that look! Asmodeus squealed from how cute he was when he orgasmed. His left eye had shut close and he made a small squeak as it happened. He wanted to see more of it. He crawled over to the mirror as if in a daze, yet stared intently at himself and moaned. 

Asmodeus leaned closer and closer into the mirror, lust clouding his vision with a buzzing beating in his chest as he pressed his manicured hands upon the glass. His hot breath fogged the glass a little, and he hadn’t noticed his mirror self smiling before planting a kiss on the mirror. 

The glass softened… an action it shouldn’t be capable of. Asmodeus leaned back as he saw his face emerging from the mirror. He scooted away to let the being step out of the mirror in its full glory, a small smile already plastered on his face. “Hi hi~” Confusion crawled over him as he, the mirror him, slowly approached. 

Asmodeus had only ever been able to see himself as a flat reflection, but there he was, fully dimensional like another being. 

A being that looked identical to him.

A being whom he could touch.

But how was this possible? This was only but a normal mirror, no enchantments or anything was done to it, so why had his reflection come out the mirror? “H-how did you-”

His reflection chuckled. “Because we kissed, silly me.” 

He had kissed this mirror before, but something such as _this _hadn’t happen. Why now? Oh well, it didn’t matter much because he could really see and feel himself separate from well, himself. This was an even better view actually. He got to see how pretty his lime and pink colored toenails were, how long and smooth his legs were, how nicely erect his dick was, how cute his torso outfit was, and how neatly disheveled his hair became.__

__“My, I love when you look at me like that.” Mirror Asmodeus blushed and confidently strode over, crouching down to face himself. “Though, I know you want to do more than just ogle, right?” Asmodeus nodded and gulped as his mirror self leaned into his ear, breath tickling Asmodeus’s skin. “Tell me exactly what you want to do to me, to you.” His low voice made Asmodeus shiver in excitement._ _

__“I want…” His voice came out higher and more needy than he had thought it was. “to fuck me.” His left hand ran up Mirror Asmodeus’s arm to his neck. Mirror Asmodeus moved to give Asmodeus more space to reach, and Asmodeus saw the chance to crash his lips against himself. They felt so good, soft and smooth from the lip balm he had on. Their tongues danced the tango with each other._ _

__Asmodeus ran a hand down his mirror self’s shirt before slowly gliding them up his chest. He skimmed over a nipple, to which Mirror Asmodeus’s breath hitched at. His soft panting was a blessing to hear, and Asmodeus turned his head to run his tongue along his neck, catching the ear lobe, giving it a little nibble, before sliding back down to find a good spot to sink his teeth in. This time, Mirror Asmodeus let out a gasp and gripped onto Asmodeus’s jacket to steady himself._ _

__Asmodeus gently sucked on his skin before deciding it’d be better to see it ravished and covered in his markings, causing him to suck harder so the mark would certainly last for a few days. However, he needed to see more of his beautiful self and slid Mirror Asmodeus’s black scarf off as he peppered kisses all along his collarbone, stripped away his white jacket with kiss on his neck and face, then stole his red shirt, all the while barely stopping to catch a breath._ _

__Mirror Asmodeus also took off Asmodeus’s clothes in haste so nothing could be in the way of their bare skin touching each other._ _

__Asmodeus finally broke away to catch his breath, settling down the dizziness he was beginning to feel as he soaked in his appearance once again. His eyes wandered over his soft, blemish-free skin, his slim figure and smooth muscles from his chest. This was a wondrous moment, a truly wondrous dream. Mirror Asmodeus broke him from his thoughts by standing up, dick looking hard and pleading to be touched. “Wouldn’t it be better if we went on the bed instead?”_ _

__“Yes, it would,” Asmodeus agreed, also standing up, but he put a hand on to his mirrored self’s shoulder. “And it’d also be great if I got to see my pretty face sucking my own cock.”_ _

__Mirror Asmodeus obliged and gracefully fell onto his knees, brushed his hair away from his face and took Asmodeus’s cock in his hands, stroking it to get a feel before gently planting a kiss to the tip. Then, he slowly took his length in his mouth, teeth lightly scraping the shaft until it was fully nestled in his mouth, tickling the gag spot in the back of his throat. He drew it back out, slow as it had gone in, and lapped the underside as cold air began to wash over it. It was just like him to draw out pleasure so it’d be much sweeter in the end._ _

__A whine escaped Asmodeus’s mouth and he entangled his hand in his reflection’s hair, forcing him to choke on his dick, the pained expression inflicted causing more warmth to pool in him._ _

__After Mirror Asmodeus regained his breathing, he granted Asmodeus’s wish by quitting the games and bobbing his head up and down, getting more intense as the seconds passed by. This was a view Asmodeus barely got to see, the exceptions being when he was filmed from the dom’s perspective, but the present was much better to witness him wanting to release his seed._ _

__He continued to guide his head over his own head, concentrating on how his lips wrapped around himself and the accompanying soft moans vibrated it. Mirror Asmodeus looked up with his sunset eyes, watching his original drown in pleasure._ _

__“Ah, ah! I’m about to.. to cum!” Asmodeus panted. Mirror Asmodeus gave his tip one last swirl of his tongue before popping off in time for Asmodeus’s cum to decorate his face. Asmodeus watched as his mirror self licked the white substance that fell on his mouth and smiled at himself._ _

__“I’m tasty, huh?”_ _

__With flushed cheeks, Asmodeus bent down to lick clean the cum off his face, the slightly salty yet savory taste sliding down his throat. “It’s bedtime~”_ _

__Asmodeus lay atop Mirror Asmodeus and made lots of beautiful dark red and purple marks of hickeys and bites, tasting more of him than he ever could, inhaling his scent of roses and vanilla. They were found nearly all over his body, making such a mess of his doll._ _

__Scratches of his nails ran across his back and chest to elicit many delicious sounds from himself that took in all the painful pleasure._ _

__“I want to enter you,” he breathed into his ear. “so prepare yourself for me.”_ _

__Mirror Asmodeus nodded and once Asmodeus gave him space, he unashamedly opened his legs wide enough for him to be able to loosen his own hole. He started with one finger inside, sliding it in and out, swirling it about, before entering a second digit to make scissor-like motions._ _

__Asmodeus already went to work on making sure his member was slick enough to enter himself, not bothering with the lube since doing it raw would allow him to really feel his insides for what they were. “I must be really lucky.” He moaned. “To be able to fuck myself, like actually have sex with myself. It doesn’t really make any sense, ngh, it might be a dream but, I don’t really care either way.”_ _

__He was still a little sensitive from cumming earlier, which made the current rubbing sensation feel all the greater. “I want to deflower you more and more until you’re nothing but a wet, needy mess mmm, wanting nothing more but just me, only me in you.” He lifted Mirror Asmodeus’s legs comfortably over his shoulders and positioned himself over his waiting hole. “Are you ready?”_ _

__Mirror Asmodeus nodded, biting his lightly bruised lip. “Yes, I’m ready. Please-” his breath caught in his throat as he felt Asmodeus’s dick poke his entrance. “Please put your cock in me and fuck me like a whore!”_ _

__“That’s what I like to hear.” Asmodeus wasted no time in sliding his member into his reflection’s asshole inch by inch. Mirror Asmodeus greedily swallowed the guest in, his insides latching onto it._ _

__

_I feel so good! I’ve got the best hole anyone would want to dive in!_

His thrusts started out slow, but soon it became more fervent in its pace. “Oh fuck oh fuck ah!” He wanted to feel more and more of himself, pushing deeper than he always was. He knew his mirrored self would be able to take it in, in fact, it’s had much bigger and longer before. This hole really was befitting for a whore, a dirty, lustful bitch. 

“Ah, Asmodeus!” Mirror Asmodeus called out, not caring how loud his voice was. “Do I feel good?” 

__

____

__

____“Yeah!” he huffed, hips of vigor showing their excitement with each thrust. “You-I’m g-good!” his nails dug into Mirror Asmodeus’s legs as he held onto them. He felt his mind starting to drift away and sink into a cloudy ecstasy that draped over his entire being. It was stirring within him a beast awakening from its slumber. Something, that something that rode on the high he was climbing, rumbling, insidiously creeping up his throat with the mewls that escaped._ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“I love you~” sang Mirror Asmodeus as he looked into Asmodeus’s lust filled eyes. His hand had been pumping his own dick, the other clutching the pink bed sheets as his toes curled in glee._ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“I love you too, I love you, love you, love you, m-me, me, you’re me, me, I love me, I love me!” Asmodeus chanted like a mantra. “Hey, say my name.”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“Asmodeus! I love you Asmodeus!”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Hearing his name from his voice brought tears to prickle his eyes. It sounded so beautiful. So melodious. So dulcet. Yes, he really was delicious in every way. No one in all the three realms would ever be as good as he is._ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“Asmodeus, I’m gonna cum soon!”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“Alright, and I’ll cum inside you!”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“Yes, please, ngh, please cum inside me Asmodeus! I want it, I want your cum in me so bad!”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Both the Asmodeus’s kept the intensity up until their bodies reached the climax. A flood of Asmodeus’s load poured into Mirror Asmodeus’s hole with a drawn out moan._ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Their pants filled the air, until it was replaced by a drunk, shadowy laughter. Asmodeus had transformed into his demon form through the orgasm, horns and wings out. “Ah~ That felt good… I want more.. More of myself…”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Mirror Asmodeus tried to relax his legs, but Asmodeus had a strong grip on them to keep them in place. He opened his eyes to see a crazed, feral look painted on Asmodeus’s face. He knew this wouldn’t be the end, and already he was burning in excitement._ _ _ _

__

____

__

____The lust had truly taken over, fogging up his mind as his body went autopilot, determined to be satisfied through any means. Asmodeus looked down at himself and snickered. “My body can handle a few more rounds,” he steadily began to hump into himself again “I know it can, so I’m gonna keep fucking you until you’re filled to the brim, covered in my cum, and to the point where you can’t think and barely speak, craving more and more of my touch.”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____And with that, their rampant bodies indulged with themselves for hours._ _ _ _

__

____

__

**Author's Note:**

> The italics gave me a headache ugh... T_T


End file.
